The Elemental Masters
by fallen5
Summary: Ever wondered about the source of the Elemental Masters guild? ::: The rating's only there to be safe.


::::: This is a legend thing that I was forced to write for my guild. It was cruel to make me do this, but bleh. And since I have an account here, I thought I'd post it o.o' I don't mind if you don't reveiw. The plot is crap, and the writing same ._. oh well. Enjoy, if you can. :::::  
  
  
  
The Elemental Masters  
  
*EM*  
  
The old kacheek sat by the fire of the gypsy camp, his eyes glinting with mystery and the promise of another story. The children settled down about the fire, each on their best behavior. That, of course, meant that they weren't trying to jump on each other. A small smile passed over the lupe who had taken a place to the side of the elderly storyteller. He carefully dipped his rather elaborate quill into the inkpot, before attacking the fine piece of paper before him. In a moment, the lupe child by his side blinked, and had managed to plunge a grubby paw into the ink. The young wocky beside him had the fortune of receiving the black thumb pressed to her forehead. As she blinked soft brown eyes, the circle of children neopets broke into a bout of laughter. The scribe allowed himself a little smile as they hushed, and averted his expectant gaze to the elder. When the storyteller was sure he held their attention, he started once again.  
  
In a time not far from now, faeries lived in plenty and Neopia was beautiful. The faeries mingled freely with neopets and their companions and there was peace. Peace however, never lasts, and soon there was a power rising. Fyora. The young queen faerie had been on the throne for only a century, and complete trust was still installed in each of the faeries under her. Each of the six elements answered to her appointed Uber faeries. Though the dark faeries were not of evil nature, they were easily swayed to evil. Indeed, this new power had the support of many of the faeries of dark. It promised power and twisted fun.  
  
And so, the darkness began to spread. Slowly, yet with an unshakable determination. In the grounded world of Neopia, Neopets and owners alike felt the taint on their happy lives. Some welcomed it and with the acceptance of dark into their hearts, they changed. They became minions to this new authority, and not only did their hearts grow dark, their appearances did too. War was looming. There was not a hint of doubt in Fyora's mind. Daily she hunted for a solution, an answer - for the one with so many under it's control had not as much as showed itself. Not yet. And there was none. No explanation, no resolution to be found.  
  
Soon, the strongest, bravest and pure appeared within Neopia. Each would fight for their home, and for harmony. And yet, nothing could bite back the cloud of darkness that continued to advance. The invaders were soon named the Draften Army. Draften was a faerie word, and an insult. Even the dark faeries would wince at being called such. Slowly the makeshift army fell to the Draften and it's army. The fall was unhurried, as if Draften was deliberately drawing it out. By now, the whole of Neopia new of this, and five elementals started their journey to Neopian central. The war was fierce and what was once a fruitful land had been laid to waste and ruins.  
  
Within days, the five elementals had reached the battlegrounds, and despaired at what they saw. The advance of Draften had slowed somewhat for reasons unknown, and the elementals took this time acquisitively. They used the precious little time to heal and bring the fighters that could stand, into another army. The elementals were not given the name for nothing. Each of them held incredible control over one element, ones to rival the Uber faeries. What was taught to the new battlers was hidden, yet it gave them strength to continue. This they called themselves the Elemental Masters. In this new army, faeries joined the conflict. They blessed those who they could to help the looming last stand.  
  
When it came, the Draften was shocked. They had obviously not suspected such strength from the fallen army. And they were the new ones to fall. The last confrontation between the Draften and the five elementals was not recorded. Whatever happened, no one knows. For the ones in the battle had died. The five had given all they had for the lives of Neopia and populace. The words on the last surviving's lips were short, yet promised more. More war. More destruction..  
  
"You must beware.. beware the sixth.. The one.. you named Draften.. Return.. Prepare. Do not fall.. too far in comfort.. She has departed.. but not dead.. Do not forget!" The last line was hissed with such strength that none who bared witness ever did. They gathered the last fighters, and created a guild, one to protect Neopia, to protect the warning. Never have they yet fallen complacent. Never have they forgotten.  
  
The children looked confused for a while. This was not the normal bed time story with a happy close.. The elder kacheek's blue eyes bore into the scribe's head. It was lowered and he was hurridly writing down the story. A satisfied smile rested on the Kacheek's tired features. The children started their games yet again, their cheerful innocent chatter filling the camp. The elder closed his eyes, leaning back. Finally. The tale had been writen. He had no doubt it would be rewriten and told many a time. And no one would ever forget.. 


End file.
